Reice Le’Master
''Backstory: ''Shareice Le’Master; better known as Reice Le’Master is an Italian-American wrestler, who’s currently signed under Exodus and DRIVE. Born on Christmas Eve (December 24th, 1996) Reice was a different girl. Growing up as a child, Reice was an overacheiver who kept to herself. Le’Master was very timid girl; she didn’t fit in as much. Her family life was very different, she was the center of attention at home. Being the only girl out of three boys (Dominic, Paul, and Marco) her parents made sure she got everything she desired. Reice was a Daddy’s Girl; ''she did not want to do anything unless her father told her to. As she got older, Reice was exposed to more; parties, boys, and lust. Being able to date at Sixteen, Shareice met the “love of her life” Tristian. Tristian and Shareice were together for three years until they got hit with unexpected news. Reice was pregnant at the age of ''Eighteen ''which caused Tristian to leave. Being a pregnant high schooler was nerve racking for the Long Islander. After her last two months in high school, Reice graduated. She decided to tell her parents she was ''three months pregnant. They were supportive and encouraged her to have the baby. As the months went by, the gender was revealed to be a boy. Reice’s intention was to name him RJ, short for Renaldo Joseph. Coming closer to her due date, the water broke unexpectedly. Being rushed to the hospital, Shareice was finally in labor. After many painful hours of pushing, it was announced to her; RJ was dead. Reice had, had a miscarriage. Three years later, Reice met another gentleman name Aiden Michaelson. Aiden seemed like the “perfect guy” but little did Reice know, he was known for his physical and mental abuse. After three months of communication, Aiden and Reice became an item. Reice felt at her happiest state when she was with Aiden before the abuse. Three months into the relationship, Aiden came home intoxicated with intentions of hurting the first thing in sight; Reice. Aiden stumbled to his girlfriend and began to slap and punch her leaving bruises on her body and face. After time the abuse turned from a one-in-awhile occasion to everyday. For almost a year, Le’Master was abused until she found herself begging to move back in with her parents. Her father could not bare to see his daughter in such a state of abuse and lifelessness. Reice’s appearance stressed him out which caused him to take up smoking. Smoking was her father’s one ecscape from the harsh reality of the world. Many years after Reice’s abuse, her father continued to smoke which eventually led to his fight with cancer. Reice has moved out and flew herself to California for a new place; a new set of scenery. Looking for a job to support her highly overrated rent bill, Shareice found an ad for wrestling; Exodus. She went in there with a confidence she’s never known about. Trying out to be on the roster, Reice got the call back from Donovan Frost (owner of Exodus) informing her she had made the cut. Reice immediately called her parents and told them the amazing news. They were beyond proud of their baby girl; happy she was getting herself out there and stepping out of her shell. Months after endless training and house shows, Reice faced Kelly Artise at World War X for the Exodus Women’s Championship. Elated at her victory, the first thing she did when getting backstage was call her parents. Waiting for them to answer, Shareice paced back and fourth elatedly. Finally after a couple of rings, Reice was scared to hear her mother in tears; her father had passed away from stage three Lung Cancer. Devasted, Le’Master bawled her eyes out; she vowed to dedicate every match to her father. To this day, Reice Le’Master points her finger in the air as a tribute to her late father Richard Theo Le’Master.